Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mesh deployment devices and kits, and more particularly, to a mesh deployment device having separate actuation and mesh deployment units available in kits.
Background of Related Art
Surgery often requires access to internal tissue through open surgical procedures or endoscopic surgical procedures. As used herein, the term “endoscopic” refers to all types of minimally invasive surgical procedures including laparoscopic, arthroscopic, natural orifice intraluminal, and natural orifice transluminal procedures. Endoscopic surgery has numerous advantages compared to traditional open surgical procedures, including reduced scarring. Endoscopic surgery is often performed in an insufflatory fluid present within the body cavity, such as carbon dioxide or saline, to provide adequate space to perform the intended surgical procedures. The insufflated cavity is generally under pressure and is sometimes referred to as being in a state of pneumoperitoneum. Surgical access devices are often used to facilitate surgical manipulation of internal tissue while maintaining pneumoperitoneum. For example, trocars are often used to provide a port through which endoscopic surgical instruments are passed. Trocars generally have an instrument seal, which prevents the insufflatory fluid from escaping while an instrument is positioned in the trocar. Alternatively, an instrument may be inserted directly through an opening, i.e., incision, in tissue into the body cavity.
Surgical instruments for use in deploying mesh endoscopically are known. Some embodiments include an expandable frame attached to an elongated body portion. A mesh is attached to the frame when the frame is in an expanded condition. Collapsing of the frame allows the frame and the mesh to be inserted through an access port or other opening in tissue to position the mesh within a body cavity.
Some mesh deployment devices are provided to the clinician with the mesh pre-attached to the deployment device for convenience of the clinician and to prevent any damage that might occur to the mesh during attachment by the clinician. The deployment devices with the pre-attached mesh are then either shipped with the frame in an open condition, at increased shipping costs, or shipped with the frame collapsed, potentially compromising the integrity of the mesh, as the mesh may become creased or otherwise deformed. Further, the mesh deployment devices provided with the mesh pre-attached are typically intended for a single use.
Therefore it would be beneficial to provide a mesh deployment device having separate mesh deployment and actuation units. It would be further beneficial if the actuation unit is configured to be reusable.